Undercover Lover
by Jamith
Summary: Rachel wants Quinn, but the girl is reluctant to leave her quarter back boyfriend. Rachel must enlist the help of an unsuspected source. Faberry and Pezberry
1. Let the Games Begin

_**A/N: So, I've rewritten the first chapter. I thought there needed to be a little bit of Faberry in the beginning. Also a reviewer (Um, anon) pointed out that Santana was being too nice and I agree. I did make her a little more reluctant, but still not so bitchy? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you.**_

Disclaimer: Duh...

Rachel Berry is a girl who sets a goal and achieves it. When she sung the duet with Quinn, she knew then what she wanted. Although all attempts for the two girls to become friends had somehow turned sour, usually because one of them was always gunning for the other one's boyfriend.

***Insert Crazy Flashback Music***

After their duet was over Rachel excused herself from the choir room. She had been feeling so many things when she was looking into Quinn's eyes. Once she was in the bathroom she allowed herself to process those feelings. She knew Quinn was a beautiful girl, but as they sang to each other – because they were singing more to each other than the group – she couldn't help but think there was more to the ex cheerleader than that. She had seen a vulnerability in the other girl. A chink in the armor, if you will. Rachel had gotten an overwhelming need to protect her, to shield her from whatever it was that was haunting her.

Rachel's inner musings were cut short when there was a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes and composed herself before calling out, "Come in."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Quinn stepped fully into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it so they wouldn't be interupted.

Rachel was shocked, she figured if anyone would check on her it would have been Kurt. "I will be. I know I tend to get over emotional during my performances," Quinn rolls her eyes at this confession, "but I never expected this."

Rachel took a step closer to Quinn, who in turn pushed herself off of the door. They were standing face to face, and as Quinn looked into the smaller girls brown eyes she felt her breath catch. What was this?

Looking down at Rachel's parted lips she asked, "Didn't expect what?" She licked her lips. Why was her mouth suddenly dry?

Rachel looked away for a second before turning looking straight into Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes. "This." she practically whispered against Quinn's lips before closing the distance.

There was no hesitance in their first kiss. Quinn knew her first reaction should have been to push Rachel away, to yell at her. She shouldn't have parted her lips when she felt Rachel's tongue seeking entrance. She definitely shouldn't have been running her fingers through her thick brown hair.

Rachel was lost. She had kissed exactly three people in her life and she had never lost herself completely in another person before. Her hands were on the taller girl's waist, thumbs brushing the skin underneath the hem of her shirt. Everything about Quinn was soft. Her soft, sweet lips sliding over her own. Rachel could feel the firmness of her muscles under the contrasting velvet of her skin.

As suddenly as the kiss began, it was over. Quinn's brain had finally caught up to her body. She shoved Rachel away, ignoring the look of hurt that flashed across the other teen's face. "I can't do this. I'm with Finn. This...This isn't right."

Quinn was gone before Rachel could say anything. She was not going to give up on this. She was Rachel Berry and she was going to get what she wanted.

***End Flashback Nonsense***

She knew she would have to do something radical to get the girl's attention.

Which is what lead her to pacing in front of a certain Latina's locker before Glee club one afternoon. Part of her was still debating whether getting anyone else involved was a good idea. Before she could leave the scene a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey dwarf, any reason you're hanging around my locker?" Santana regarded the shorter girl curiously. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but Santana hadn't been her usual cruel self since her blond counter part left for some dance academy in L.A. She simply didn't have the energy.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and went on with her plan. "I need your help with something. I've been trying my best to woo Quinn. I know she feels the same way, but she won't leave Finn. She thinks that is her only ticket to becoming Prom Queen. Which I think if everyone knew her like I did then they would vote for her any way, but.."

"Calm down, where do I fit into this?" Santana held up a hand to stop what was sure to be a full on Berry rant fest, and if Santana was surprised at the fact that Rachel had admitted she was gay, or at the very least bisexual, she didn't show it. She could just sense all of the unresolved tension, and it kind of made her sick.

The tiny diva pressed on. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." Rachel took a breath, getting ready to list reasons why she should help, "I really don't think you're as bad as everyone says..."

Santana smirked as she said, "Is every conversation we have going to end with me interrupting you?".

Rachel had to stop herself from launching into another explanation, "No," she said simply.

Santana thought about Rachel's proposition. She had made a promise to Brittany before she left to try and be a little nicer to people. At the very least to start treating the other Glee kids with some respect. But, Man Hands, really? She did have to admit that when you looked passed her annoying need to be on top and her atrocious wardrobe, she was actually kind of hot. In a To Catch Predator way.

"What makes you think I'd help you anyway, Stubbles?"

Rachel was prepared for this, "Well, for one I know how you love to stir things up, especially with Quinn. Not to mention the rest of the glee clubbers" She could tell she had piqued Santana's interest. "I know you've been lonely without your best friend around, and I promise to try not to speak in paragraphs so much." Rachel knew mentioning Brittany would be the turning point. Bad or good.

Santana really was bored without her best friend around. "I'm in, what do I have to do?" Besides, Brittany would be happy that she was actually doing something to help someone. Especially if it finally meant being out. Because, of course, they'd have to be out about it for it to work.

Rachel didn't think Santana would so readily agree. She had prepared several counter arguments, in case she said no. "Very well then. Um, shall we go to Glee then?"

Santana deposited the books she was carrying into her locker and took the smaller girls hand. "Let's go girlfriend."

The two girls walked into Glee, fingers laced, like it was no big thing. This earned them a lot of raised eyebrows and generally shocked looks. Santana was surprised when Quinn looked a little hurt. Looks like the smurffette wasn't kidding when she said the former cheerleader had feelings for her. This might be easier than she thought. Rachel's hand was warm and soft in hers, and she squeezed it reassuringly before turning her attention to Mr. Sheuster.


	2. Trapped in a Closet

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to the many of you that didn't but liked it regardless. I didn't really expect such a reception. I guess that means I shouldn't keep you guys waiting, eh? I'm open to requests or suggestions of any kind. I have the whole plot planed out, but if there is something you want to see in here don't be afraid to let me know.

I've got some family business this week, so I figured I'd get this out to you before I leave town.

Disclaimer: Do we even really need these anymore? I think people understand that we don't own these shows/movies/books, nor do we make any money off of them.

No one in New Directions was quite sure what Mr. Shue was talking about for the first half of Glee practice that afternoon. They were all too busy whispering to their neighbors or openly staring at the brunettes looking cozy in the front row. Perhaps Santana had just gone crazy without Brittany around. It was the only logical answer any of them could come up with. Sure, Rachel hadn't been her crazy self lately. They all figured she had finally taken the hint and taken it down a notch.

"Come on, guys. Nationals is going to be here before we know it, we really need to think about our song selections." Sheuster had noticed the lack of concentration and was getting a little fed up. He was just as confused about the pair as everyone else, but was just happy that everyone seemed to be getting along. Who was he to question that?

"I didn't know if you were aware, Mr. Shue, but Santana and Rachel are sitting next to each other." Kurt said.

"Yeah, and not killing each other." Mercedes raised her hand, but hadn't waited to speak.

"Good, I'm glad we're all getting along. Now, I really like the idea of putting together people who have never sang together before. I think it's a great way to expand our repertoire. How about we pair up and try to come up with something amazing?" He clapped his hands together and looked excitedly at the group before him.

Rachel squeezed Santana's hand, indicating that they would be partners. Once everyone was paired up they were dismissed. Rachel and Santana slipped out of the choir room before they could be subject to the groups interrogation. Rachel felt a hand tug her arm and she was thrust through a door she had never noticed before. Just as the two of them were swallowed by darkness they heard the excited chatter of the other glee clubbers making their way down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Rachel smoothed a hand over her sweater, surely it was covered in dust and other unspeakable things from inside the closet. Personally, Santana thought that might be an improvement to the hideous, animal covered thing.

"We needs to get our story straight. No one is going to believe we just went from...whatever it was we were to suddenly being all over each other. They are definitely going to be asking questions."

Santana had a good point. Rachel was surprised that she has skipped over that detail in her planning. It wasn't exactly a little one. "How could I have missed something like that?" Rachel mused, mostly to herself. Santana let out a little laugh, Rachel could feel her breath on the side of her face. She didn't realize how close they were in the confined space.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch, Man Hands." Santana suggested with a tiny shrug.

Rachel scoffed at the idea, "Preposterous. And you can't call me Man Hands or RuPaul or any of that anymore."

"Then what else am I supposed to call you?" Santana wished she could see the smaller girls face. She always loved teasing her, but this was something different.

Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. "How about you call me Rachel? That is, after all, my name."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"So, are we going to come up with a good back story, or are we just going to stay in the closet?"

Santana burst out laughing before Rachel realized what she had just said. As soon as it hit her she joined the ex cheerleader in laughter. The weren't sure how long they stayed doubled over like that, but by the time they collected themselves enough they were both sore. Before she could succumb to another fit of giggles, Rachel regained her composure by running a hand through her hair.

"How about; I was consoling you about your loss, and things just progressed from there?" When Rachel noticed that the taller girl had gone quiet she reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

The week before, Brittany had gotten an offer to go to a prestigious dance school somewhere in LA. Of course, she jumped at the chance. Santana had encouraged the move. Her being afraid of accepting who she was had been driving a wedge between them, and she didn't want to hinder the blonde anymore than she already had. Despite the image she portrayed to the rest of the school, she was actually a rational human being, most of the time.

Rachel was worried, she had never known Santana to be this quiet for this long before, "You know, I meant what I said earlier. You aren't that bad of a person. If you want to talk about this, we can."

"It's fine. It still kind of hurts, but I lost Brit long before she moved away." Santana discretely wiped at her eyes, "Hey, at least our story isn't so much of a lie now."

"Come on, let's get out of this...place, before something attacks us." Rachel's eyes had since adjusted and she scanned the area, glancing at the mops and turned over buckets warily.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"No worries. And hey you called me Rachel."

"Whatever."

Santana checked to see if the coast was clear before dragging Rachel into the hallway. As soon as the door was shut, Puck had just turned the corner. He leered at Rachel and the ex Cheerio, the former looking extremely guilty.

"Hot." He winked and continued on his way to football practice.

Santana just shrugged at a freaked out looking Rachel. "It can't hurt, can it?"

A/N: So? How am I doing? Again, if there is anything you've wanted to see in a Glee fan fic, let me know. It'll be a challenge, and I do so love a good challenge.


	3. A Friendly Wager

_A/N: I'm really into this story, and it is kind of amazing how much I'm motivated to get this all out. And of course, much love to all of the people who have reviewed so far. Keep it up, and I'll keep it up. _

A few days later Rachel was sitting at her desk scouring her iTunes playlist. Santana was supposed to some over so they could work on their song for Glee, but Rachel hadn't heard from her since they left the school hours earlier. She nearly fell out of her chair when her phone started ringing. It wasn't very often lately that she got texts, and the sudden opening chords for Run, Joey, Run surprised her. She caught it right before it vibrated off of the desk and on to her floor. She smiled when she saw who the text was from, but frowned when she read the words.

**Hey Berry, what are you doing right now? - Satan**

She grumbled to herself as she typed her reply.

**I am at my house, trying to pick a song for us to sing in Glee in a few days time. A song that you are supposed to be helping me with, remember? - Berry**

On the other side of the phone, Santana was smirking. She hadn't forgotten that she was suppose to be at Rachel's house. She just had the perfect plan to get the girl out of her shell a little bit. First she had to get her out of her house.

**That's lame. I'm hungry, and I want to gets me some Breadstix. - Satan**

Rachel shook her head at the other girl.

**You know, you're phraseology is deplorable. I know you are smarter than that, Santana Lopez. - Berry**

**Whatever that means. Are you in or not, girlfriend? - Satan**

Rachel sat back in her chair to think about whether or not she should go. It would be some good visibility, and seeing as how Breadstix was the only restaurant in Lima there was a good chance Quinn might be there with Finn. That is, if they weren't at her house doing God knows what. Although she knew Quinn would never let Finn go any further than under the shirt, but over the bra, she shivered at the thought of someone other than her touching Quinn.

This was ridiculous. It was only a few days since she and Santana had started 'dating' and the only indication that Quinn disapproved was a look she would give the pair when they entered the choir room at the end of the day. Maybe she had just imagined the whole thing. It wouldn't be the fist time, she was sure.

Then again, Quinn rarely voiced her real feelings. No one, not even, Finn knew what was going on in that pretty little blond head of hers. The closest was when she and Quinn were going to write and song together and she told Rachel that she was too good for Finn and too good for this town. She had shown Rachel a side of her that she was pretty sure no one ever saw. The vulnerable, scared Quinn. Not the Head Bitch In Charge she made herself out to be. Something about seeing the softer side of the ex cheerleader, had made her rethink everything. About the reasons behind the insults, the slushies, and the rest of it.

**Alright, but you're paying. - Berry**

Rachel walked into Breadstix half an hour later. Santana was already waiting at a booth for two. Rachel slid onto the bench across from her.

"I hope you weren't waiting long. It's always kind of a battle to get my dad's to let me take the car. I don't know why. I'm very responsible for a 17 year old." Rachel started on her tirade, but seeing Santana smirk at her she closed her mouth. "Sorry."

"I never thought I would say this, but you're rambling is actually pretty endearing."

Rachel blushed and hid behind her menu, pretending to read it over when she knew there was only a few vegan friendly meals to choose from.

"I've been wondering, why did you agree to this? We haven't actually been what I would call friends."

Santana took a deep breath. "Listen, Ber..Rachel, I'm not really into this whole talking about feelings things. I just know that Britt would have wanted me to try at this. She told me before she left that Glee was like her family. I believe I've already said Glee was my favorite part of my day." Rachel's smile was huge, but Santana pointed a finger and tried to glare, "That doesn't mean I'm not still a bitch."

"I'm proud of you, Santana."

Before Santana could answer, the waitress came to take their orders. Santana ordering a giant steak, ignoring the glare from her tiny counter-part. They were silent until their meals were set in front of them.

"Can we just drop the mushy stuff and get our 'stix on?" Without waiting for an answer she dug into her medium rare slab of meat.

Rachel just started in on her salad in silence, swallowing her speech on cruelty to animals with it. The rest of their dinner was filled with either comfortable silence or easy conversation. Rachel was pleasantly surprised at this revelation. She had only really thought of the former Cheerio as being a one dimensional bitch. With the exception of their first sectional when she had said Glee was her favorite part of the the day.

After they finished eating, splitting the bill fifty-fifty, They decided to go for a walk. There was a park near-by, and it wasn't too dark out yet. They walked close to each other, arms barely brushing, but didn't hold hands. They had been walking in silence. Santana was thinking of ways to make Berry a little more tolerable. Things weren't going too bad so far, but it was only a matter of time.

She saw how Rachel was when she was in a relationship. The other girl would make calenders. Calenders, for Pete's sake! She may be fulfilling her nice quota for the rest of her high school career, but she'd be damned if she was going to be pussy-whipped in a fake relationship in which she wouldn't even be getting the aforementioned pussy.

"Rachel, I think I have an idea that just might loosen you up."

Rachel gasped, "I really don't think it's necessary to do that. Besides, I'm waiting until I'm 25."

It took a second for Santana to realize what the other girl was implying. When she did, she doubled over in laughter, grabbing Rachel's arm for support. "Chill, munchkin. That's not what I meant. Although, I'm sure that'll really make Q go nuts."

After she let Rachel process that little tidbit, and chastised her for calling her munchkin, she got to the point. "I mean, maybe we cause a little trouble. Shake up that goody-goody image you've got going on right now?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know San,"

"Nothing horrible, just a couple of harmless pranks."

The shorter girl seems to think it over, then smiles at the girl by her side. Which kind of scares her, and she isn't easily scared. Especially not of Rachel.

"Okay, what does the winner get?"

"Woah there, this is supposed to just be for fun." Santana pulls the other girl down to sit with her on a near-by bench.

"I may be more inclined to participate if there was some sort of prize at the end." Rachel knew what she was doing, if she was going to risk detention she wanted it to be worth it.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, the loser has to be the other one's slave for a week."

"Deal. Now what are the rules?"

"Do you not understand what fun is? There aren't any rules." Santana threw up her hands.

"Santana, if there is a prize, there has to be rules. That's how these things work."

"Alright," She racked her brain for suitable rules. "It has to be done by the end of the day tomorrow," Then she got a mischievous gleam in her eye, "And you've got to do it to a teacher."

Rachel was shaking her head back and forth so fast that Santana thought she may be causing some brain damage. "But, I've got a spotless record!"

Santana glared until the other girl was squirming in her seat. Then smirked, because she knew she still had 'it'. She was still Santana Fucking Lopez, and she didn't need Brittany by her side to feel in charge of herself.

"Okay Santana, but nothing that will cause great physical harm. To anyone."

"You're really taking all the fun out of this." The taller girl gave Rachel kinder smile than she was used to seeing.

"I've got to get back to my house. My drawing board is there, and all the highlighters. You are so going down!"

Santana was actually worried, she may have just created a monster. "Christ." she whispers under her breath and hurries to catch up with the small girl now running back to the Breadstix parking lot.

Rachel spent all night thinking about the prank she would pull and who would be her victim. Honestly, she loved all of her teachers. Except for when Mr. Shue was trying to ruin her future career. Then it hit her. It was so simple she felt like an idiot, but only for an instant. Then she had the perfect prank idea.

"Santana is so going down." She said excitedly to herself before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I changed the pairing because this story could probably go either way, and I wanted to get some Faberry shippers in on this so I could get a difference of opinion. _


	4. A Walk on the Wild Side

_**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. It started out very differently, but I decided to save that angsty nonsense for later. I hope you have fun with this chapter though. Thanks to frustratedwriter13 for the prank idea. I hope this it is all you wanted, and more. Enjoy, and review this mess.**_

As she went about her morning routine on her elliptical she went over her plan in her head. Over and over again. Until she had no doubt in her mind that she would get off scot free. The only person that would know would be Santana, and she would have to be her willing slave for a whole week. Okay, she probably wouldn't be all that willing.

Of course, there were many steps to her plan. The first, make Santana think that she had this one in the bag. She was the first one to walk into her first period, English. Even before the teacher. Perfect. After setting up her first prank she sat at a desk in the middle of the room. A few minutes later, Santana took the seat next to her. She tried not to make eye contact, but was unsuccessful.

"So, are you ready for today?" Santana asked as she sat in the open seat next to Rachel.

"I most certainly am. You are totally going down Ms. Lopez." Rachel spoke confidently.

Santana winked, "Don't you think that's moving a bit too fast Berry?"

Rachel looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them and then shushed the girl next to her. The teacher was done taking role and moved to sit at her desk. As soon as her rear was in the chair a loud fart noise filled the room.

The room erupted in laughter and the teacher turned bright red. The only one not laughing was Santana. She just looked to her neighbor with a look that plainly said 'Is that really all you've got?'. Rachel just shrugged and tried to look innocent, failing miserably. Santana was actually a little worried now. She knew Rachel was meticulous. She probably did research on this. Damn, she really wasn't liking that smile on her pseudo-girlfriend's face.

Rachel's second class was Spanish. As soon as she crossed the threshold she had an instant craving for popcorn. She never ate popcorn. Something was off; the room reminded her of a theater. That's when she spotted Mr. Shuester sitting at his desk, looking miserable. His hair was looking greasier than usual.

Rachel suppressed a giggle as she imagined Santana dressed in black and breaking into their coach's apartment with a tub of 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter', polluting his hair product supplies. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl possessed the necessary skills to pull that off.

Halfway through their lesson Coach Sylvester walked by, sniffing the air. She stuck her head into the classroom "Will, I can smell those cookies baking all the way in my office. If you don't issue a citation soon I will literally set your head on fire." She was gone before Mr. Shuester had a chance to respond.

Rachel wondered, not for the first time, if Sue actually taught a class. It seemed that all she did was roam the halls terrorizing students and teachers alike. Like some sort of track suit wearing Godzilla.

Meanwhile; on the other side of the school, Santana was in Algebra. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. After checking that the teacher was still writing on the dry erase board, she pulled it out under the desk. She smiled when she saw that it was Brittany texting her.

**Hey San, I miss you. :( Charity has taken up smoking now. -Britt**

Santana was almost caught when she laughed out loud, but she managed to make it sound like an awkward cough. That and she just glared at anyone still paying attention to what she was doing.

**I told you Lord Tubbington was a bad influence. I miss you too Britt. - San**

**She was reading my diary and almost burnt the house down! How is Glee Club? -Britt**

Santana wondered if she should deal Brittany about the deal she had with Rachel. A tiny part wanted the girl to be jealous, but a bigger part knew she would be happy that Santana was actually helping out a friend.

**You won't believe this Britts, I've agreed to date Stubbles..**

Santana frowned at the nickname that she had instinctively typed and immediately erased it.

**...Rachel Berry so that she can make Q jealous. - San**

**Finally! - Britt**

**What? -San**

**Rachel and Quinn have been eye sexing since sophomore year. I've got to get back to class now, this is much harder when I don't have Finn to cheat off. - Britt.**

**I love you. -San**

**I love you too. - Britt**

Of course, Brittany would have caught on to something not even the two girls knew. She was smart like that. She knew people better than they knew themselves. Santana smiled and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

"That was pretty smooth, with the butter." Santana nearly jumped out of her skin, not hearing the short girl walking up on her. "I didn't mean to startle you. I thought we could go to lunch together."

Santana swallowed the panic that rose in her throat. She was all kinds of bad-ass, she could totally do this. Brittany had given her strength earlier, even though they really hadn't talked about it. If anyone said anything she would just cut them with her vicious words.

"Alright Rachel, let's do this." Santana threw her books into her locker and reached for the tiny girl's hand. Rachel tried to contain her smile at Santana using her actual name again.

They got a few weird looks along the way, but one glare from Santana and they walked away with their tails between their legs. When they reached the cafeteria there was a whole table that only had eyes for the odd couple. One blond in particular watched with narrowed eyes as they walked through the food line.

"That is so weird, isn't it?" Mercedes leaned forward and whispered to the group.

Kurt spoke up next, "One of them has to be up to something, right? I just can't figure out which one." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe Santana is just feeling a little alone. I mean, I'd be super bummed if my best friend moved away." Sam said as he turned back to the group after gawking openly.

Everyone just looked at the blond boy for a moment before launching back into their theories about how the former enemies became friends. All talking ceased, however, when the pair made it to the table. They took the only two seats that were next to each other.

Rachel was suspicious of the quiet. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Rachel asked as she started picking at the fruit on her plate.

"That's what we'd like to know." Kurt mumbled, but was silenced by an elbow in the gut from Mercedes.

"We were just discussing some selections for Nationals." Quinn said the first thing that she knew would get Rachel talking.

"Awesome, I have some great ideas for songs!"

There was a collection of groans from around the table, but before Rachel could start the fire alarms went off and the teachers were running into the cafeteria. Santana knew she had nothing to do with it, and when she looked to Rachel all she got was that damn smile. She had no time to question her because they lost each other in their hasty exit.

When the teachers had finally taken role, and the firemen rushed into the school, Santana left to find the person most likely responsible for the pandemonium. Along the way she heard many theories about what had caused the alarms to go off. The most prevalent being that someone had set off a smoke bomb in the teacher's lounge.

She found her girlfriend in the back, being creeped on by Jacob Ben Israel.

"No, I'm not giving you another pair of my underwear. Just leave me alone."

Santana rushed to her side and put one arm around her waist, pulling her close. She shook off the feeling of warmth that was spreading through her and turned that frustration towards the boy. "How about you beat it, JewFro, before I beat you."

"Wanky." Jacob said and then stepped out of Santana's reach as she swung. With one look back he ran away, tripping over his own feet.

Santana let go of Rachel and turned to face her, "Okay, how did you do it?"

"Whatever are you talking about Santana? I was with you, remember?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, stop playing dumb."

"I put my mini fog machine in the ceiling tiles of the teacher's lounge and set the timer."

Of course, Berry had a fog machine. Wait, what? "How did you get it in the ceiling? You're like, five-foot nothing."

"I'm five-foot two, thank you very much." Rachel stood up a little taller as if making her point. "Noah helped me. He said it was cool that I was finally letting out my inner bad-assery."

Shit, Puck was supposed to be helping her later.

"He asked what we were up to today, is he helping you too?"

The teacher's had just called 'all clear' so the two girls started making their way inside.

"Hey, you never said we couldn't get help. It isn't against the rules."

"Chill Santana, I didn't say it was cheating. Don't worry he didn't give away your secret. He did ask about us though."

That panic was rising again, but she beat it down. "What did you tell him?"

"That we were seeing each other, but to keep in on the down low, as the kids are saying."

"So, everyone will know by Glee today?"

Rachel smiled as she said, "That was the plan."

They waved as they parted ways in the hallway.

Santana skipped her third period class. Berry was surprising her at every turn, and she just couldn't have that. She had big plans for the girl to be her slave. First she would have her do all of her chores, and then maybe wash her car. There would be time for day dreaming later. She had to get on with her next prank.

Santana ran into the principals office, "Principal Figgins, I just saw the smoke bomber setting stuff off in the Gym! You'd better take a look."

"What?" Figgins jumped out from behind his desk and ran out of the room.

Now time to get to work. When she went out to the hall to get her duffle bag of supplies she saw Rachel going into Ms. Pillsbury's equally empty office. Rachel froze when she saw the other girl, but they just nodded to each other and went about their business.

Rachel was in the middle of covering every inch of the guidance counselor's office in silly string when the door flew open. The girl stopped what she was doing and turned, looking straight into Coach Sylvester's face.

"Loud One, what are you doing in here?" She took a long look around the room.

"I was just, uh, cleaning up. Someone came in here and made a mess." Rachel knew her lie was weak and the smile on the coach's face terrified her.

"I didn't know you had it in you. Well, carry on." Sue shut the door and started whistling as she walked away.

Rachel couldn't believe her luck. Had she really just gotten away with defacing a school official's things? Was this real life? Of course, Sue didn't care as long as it wasn't her being messed with.

Before she could get caught again she pack up her things and left the room. She met a grinning Santana in the hall and peeked into Figgins' office to see what the other girl had been up to. It seemed she played on their beloved principal's fear of the super natural.

There was fake blood and even a mannequin laying on the floor. Several pagan symbols were written on the floor.

"Very nice." Rachel complimented her.

"You too." Santana said, pointing at Rachel's handiwork in Pillsbury's office. "I may have created a monster."

Rachel just laughs, "Don't count on this being a regular thing."

At the beginning of fourth period, throughout the entire first floor heard a woman shrieking. Rachel actually feels bad for a second and then the PA comes on.

"This is a message to you prankster's out there. You will be found out and you will be punished. This type of behavior is not tolerated at William McKinley. Again, we will find out who is behind the events of today and you will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Thank you."

Rachel was started to freak out in her seat. 'I should go turn my self in, this has gone to far. What am I going to do? What will happen to my perfect record.' Then she felt the vibrations of her phone. She wanted to ignore it, but she was curious. No one texted her during school hours.

**I know you're sitting in whatever class you have and freaking out. Stop that shit right now. We're fine. - Satan**

The fact that Santana knew her well enough to try and calm her down actually helped a little. Before she could respond another text came in that made her smile.

**And don't you DARE think about turning us in, you haven't won yet. - Satan **

Fine, she thought to herself. She still had one more prank up her sleeve and there was no way she did all of this planning for nothing. Rachel put her phone away and continued taking her notes. She may be a delinquent now, but there we no way she was going to let her grade point drop.

Quinn was surprised that she was the first in the choir room. She was hoping she would get to have a little time to talk to Rachel about what was going happening with Santana. How could she kiss her senseless one week and be all over Santana the next? Was it just not real?

She didn't have much time to ponder this as the rest of the Glee clubbers filed into the room. One by one they took their seats. Shuester walked in, looking pissed off. Still no Rachel or Santana. If they were off somewhere together, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm going to have to cancel glee today. My car,"

Santana came waltzed in, and was followed by a nervous looking Rachel Berry. They looked like they were up to something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Shue. I was just freshening up in the bathroom." Rachel took her place in the front row, Santana sitting on her right.

"Yeah what she said." Santana said nonchalantly.

"It's okay guys, Glee is canceled for today anyway."

"What? Why? We can't afford any time off right now." Rachel protested.

"I'm sorry guys. I went out to get some sheet music just now and someone had put taken all of the tires off of my car. This pranking thing has really gotten out of hand today."

Quinn was still watching the odd couple in the front row and she noticed them exchange glances. Santana was looking smug, but trying to hide it. Rachel just shook her head.

"That's horrible Mr. Shue. Do you know who it was?" Puck asked, way too innocently, from the back row. Now Quinn was really confused.

"No clue, but.."

The entire room went quiet as the door to the room banged open. Standing in the doorway was Coach Sylvester, and she was covered in grape slushie.

"Sue, what happened to you?" Shuester asked his fellow educator.

"I'll tell you what happened. One of your little Glee kids set me up!" She spat out the word 'Glee' and looked menacingly into each and every pair of eyes.

Quinn was used to that look from being on the Cheerios, but she knew the others were probably feeling like their souls were being drained straight from their eyeballs.

"Sue, I don't think it's fair for you to blame one of my kids. Surely, you've made some other enemies in this school."

"Mark my words Hairspray, I will find out who did this. They will be rue the day they messed with Sue." she turns back to glare at the club, "Rue!" She turns on her heel and leaves, slamming the door in anger. They can hear her shouts of anger as she makes her way back down the hall.

After recovering from the shock, Will Shuester turns back to his students. "Well, I think that's enough excitement for today. Next week we'll listen to the duets you've come up with."

He was the first one out the door, leaving the rest of the club to gather themselves. Quinn passes Santana and Rachel laughing in the front row. She may have imagined it, but she swears she hears Santana say to the other girl, "You so win."

_**A/N: ...Don't hurt me. I'll try not to take so long next time. Send me your love, or your hate. I realize Santana still isn't totally her bitch self, but sue me. I love me a softie Santana. **_


	5. I'm a Slave 4 U

_**A/N: So, so, so sorry about this update taking so long. Life and work happened for a bit, but here you go. Just tell me you'll still love me? This chapter feels more like filler, and that makes me kind of sad. **_

Saturday morning, after completing her morning routine, Rachel started thinking of all the things she could have Santana do as her slave. Perhaps she would get her to polish her trophies and carry her books at school. Nothing too bad. Just enough to be able to gloat that she had beat the taller girl at her own game of causing mischief.

Rachel called Santana and was surprised that the teen answered, let alone was up before noon on the weekend. Santana agreed to come over around one to start on whatever torture Rachel had planned for her. They also still needed to work on their song, Rachel was quick to remind her.

The doorbell rang at 1:30 and Rachel ran to answer it, of course Santana would be half an hour late. It was definitely not who she had been expecting.

"Quinn?" Rachel stared wide-eyed at the girl who was making her way into the Berry house.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Rachel worked on regaining some of her composure, "What are you doing here?"

Quinn ignored the question, she was on her own mission. "What do you think you're doing?" She stepped into the smaller girl's bubble.

Rachel didn't back down, "I'm getting ready for a friend to come over. What are you doing at my house?"

Quinn knew Rachel was playing dumb, when she was anything but. "You know what I mean." Quinn lowered her voice, even though they were alone. "Last week we were making out in the girl's bathroom, and this week you and Satan are all over each other?"

"Don't call her Satan, and yes, we've become friends. Maybe even something more. So what?" Rachel crossed her arms defensively.

Quinn threw her hands in the air, "She's probably planning something horrible. Just think of how she's treated you in the past."

Rachel saw red. Suddenly Quinn was caring about people bullying her? "You're one to talk. You tortured me for years, and I never hated you. Quite the opposite really. Since when do you care about who I'm friends with?"

Quinn closed her eyes for a second before looking right into Rachel's, "Since you kissed me in that bathroom. How do you think that makes me feel? Seeing you with someone else." There wasn't much else she thought about these days. It had opened up a door to feelings she thought she had locked away.

"You are still dating Finn. How do you think that makes me feel? To see you two all over each other every day in Glee." Rachel's arms were crossed over her chest.

Quinn's gaze softened some, "You know I don't really like Finn. I need him so that I can be prom queen."

"Is that really that important?"

Before Quinn could answer the front door was being pushed open. The two girls turned and faced Santana, who just looked annoyed at Quinn standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Blondie, hey Tiny." Santana moved very much into Rachel's personal space, and if looks could kill Santana would have dropped dead right then.

"Just think about what I said." Quinn turned and headed out of the house.

Santana looked at Rachel with raised eyebrows. "Looks like I'm getting under ol' tubber's skin."

"It wold appear that way, yes. Now, I have some trophies for you to polish." Rachel turned her full wattage smile onto Santana, but the girl just groaned.

"Let's get this slave shit over with, I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Not only did you agree to it, you made up the prize."

"Yeah, but you were the one that wanted to turn this into a game. How was I supposed to know that you would somehow slushie Coach Sue? How did you do that anyway?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets." Santana scoffed at that explanation and Rachel just lead her to the room that held all of her trophies. "Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll tell you."

Not even an hour later, Santana was lounging on the couch and Rachel was busy dusting the shelves in the cabinets that housed her many trophies. Santana had started half-assedly polishing the trophies. Rachel grabbed the rag from her and took over. Soon, she was cleaning the whole room. The only thing that was missing was a bowl full of popcorn for Santana.

"So, are you going to tell me how you slushied Sylvester or not?"

Rachel glared in her direction before going back to her dusting, "Santana, you could not even do one thing I've asked you. You're supposed to be my slave. Why should I tell you?"

The lounging teen just shrugged and stood up, "Because I'm your girlfriend and you love me?"

"How did this happen anyway?" Rachel threw the rag at her. "You aren't even my real girlfriend."

Throwing the offending cloth back to the brunette, "I'm just not good at cleaning. I do, however, posses other skills you could take advantage of," She winked and Rachel actually blushed, "If you catch my drift."

"That won't be necessary." Rachel shut the last of the cases and motioned for Santana to follow her. "I'll just have you carry my books at school or something equally embarrassing and girlfriend-y."

"Rach, I don't think girlfriend-y is a word."

"Never you mind. Would you like some vegan sugar cookies?" She opened the pantry and tried to reach on of the higher shelves for the tin of cookies. "They are actually quite delicious." She says when she notices Santana making a face out of the corner of her eye.

When she was unsuccessful Santana stepped up behind her to grab them. She ignored the tingling where her arm had come into contact with Rachel's as she brushed against her. It was one thing to start seeing Rachel as some kind of friend, but an entirely different one to have actual feelings for her. Although it could be fun to get horizontal, and it would be a lot more effective in unwinding her than a few pranks.

"What are you smiling about, Santana?" Rachel backed away warily.

"Oh, just thinking." Santana's smirk grew.

"I'm not sure I like it when you start to think."

"So, you just want me for my looks? I'm just a piece of meat to you?"

"I don't eat meat, remember?" Handing the taller girl a few cookies, she picked the tin back up and put it on a more accessible shelf. "So, have you heard from Brittany at all?"

Rachel could practically feel Santana rebuilding her walls. She'd seen it enough when people would bring up the two girls' relationship. Sometimes she could see it happening when they walked together in school. To her credit, Santana was doing a lot better than she thought she would. Maybe bringing up Brittany wasn't such a good idea.

"We've texted a few times. I told her about how we're 'dating' to make Quinn jealous."

"How did she feel about that?"

"She said it was about time you two did something about all of your eye sexing."

Rachel huffed, "We were not eye sexing. Although I will admit that there is a fair amount of unresolved tension between Quinn and I. I'm sure it was nowhere in the realm of lusty, as Brittany suggests."

"Sure thing, Tiny, and I'm the Queen of England."

"I always knew I would be involved with someone of royalty."

The girls smiled at each other. Rachel started of thinking of ways she could really torture Santana. It was kind of nice to be on this side of things. Santana was thinking about she was surprised that being friends with Rachel was kind of nice. She was definitely not thinking about how Rachel looked really beautiful when she smiled. She also wasn't thinking about how she had been the one to put a frown on her face too many times.


End file.
